Not Alone
by Yumi Murakami
Summary: Kesepian yang Akashi rasakan, tekanan yang dialami. Semua itu menyiksa Akashi dalam kesendirian. Yang dibutuhkan hanya suatu hal untuk menghilangkannya, penemannya. Dan itu adalah Furihata orangnya, hanya Furihata./AkaFuri/Sifat Akashi yang sebenarnya/


**Kuroko no Basuke** © _Tadatoshi Fujumaki_

_Story_ By **Me**

**Warning: **Typo(s), OOC!Akashi (Akashi yang ini saat dia sudah berubah menjadi sosok aslinya) dan kesalahan lainnya.

'Pembuatan cerita ini tidak bermaksud mengambil segala bentuk material apapun, sekedar kesenangan semata'

.

.

.

'_Not Alone'_

.

.

Furihata masih ingat betul senyuman itu, senyuman yang pertama kali ia lihat saat Winter Cup dulu. Awalnya dia sama sekali tidak mengerti siapa Akashi yang sebenarnya, hanya sekedar tahu Akashi Seijuurou adalah kapten Kiseki no Sedai dan Rakuzan yang berpegang teguh pada slogan kemenangan. Kapten kejam yang siap menebar determinasi pada lawan.

Tapi tidak saat ini, dimana ketika musim semi mengugurkan setiap kelopak bungan sakura dan menebar di tiap ujung taman. Mewarnai tanah dengan warna merah mudah. Saat kepala merah Akashi menumpu pada bahu Furihata sembari menutup irisnya.

Iris mata yang menjadi salah satu hal favorite Furihata.

Sudah beberapa kali pemuda berambut coklat itu menoleh, mencuri pandang ke arah Akashi yang terlelap di bahunya. Ah betapa bahagia dia, merasa menjadi manusia paling beruntung di dunia karena bisa menjadi satu-satunya orang terdekat Akashi yang dasarnya susah didekati. Berterima kasihlah atas keberaniannya untuk mendekati Akashi saat keterpurukan sedang dia rasakan akibat kekalahan.

"Ugh—!"

Furihata sontak menoleh ke arah bahunya ketika merasakan pergerakan tak nyaman Akashi. Apa karena posisinya yang memang kurang mengenakan atau ada gangguan di dalam mimpinya?

"_Okaa-san_..."

Mendengarnya, entah mengapa membuat sudut bibir Furihata tertarik membentuk senyuman. Ada saat dimana lelaki terkenal akan kekuatannya ini menjadi lemah.

Tangan Furihata bergerak mengusap lembut rambut crimson Akashi, memberi kenyamanan yang langsung direspon dengan gerakan Akashi berusaha menyesuaikan.

'Drrt... Drrt...'

Kegiatan mengusap kepala Akashi terinterupsi oleh getaran ponsel, sebelah tangan yang tadinya digunakan untuk memegang novel bacaan mengambil ponsel dalam saku. Sejenak menatap layar menampang nomor tak dikenal. Awalnya ingin di hiraukan saja karena Furihata tidak kenal nomor tersebut dan mengembalikan ponsel pada tempat awal, berpikir pasti itu kerjaan Fukuda atau Kawara yang jahil mengerjainya namun pada panggilan keduanya rasa penasaran menyerang. Kalau niat mengerjai paling mereka hanya melakukan satu kali, tapi sekarang nomor sama menghubungi lagi.

"Halo?" Ucap Furihata setelah menekan 'Ok' pada keypad.

"Halo, Furihata Kouki?" Suara asing tersebut membuat alis pemuda bermata bak iris kucing ini mengkerut bingung. Dia tidak kenal. Tapi merasa familiar.

"Ya, ini siapa?"

"Ah syukurlah, apa Sei-_chan_ bersamamu?"

Sekarang Furihata tahu siapa yang menghubunginya, shooter Rakuzan.

"Iya, dia sedang berada disampingku."

"Bisa kau berikan ponselmu pada Sei-_chan_ sebentar?"

Furihata melirik Akashi sekilas dan melihat masih tidur, terlalu nyenyaknya membuat tidak tega membangunkan.

"Maaf, Mibuchi-_san_. Se—uhm maksudku Akashi sedang tidur, aku tidak berani membangunkannya."

"Oh kalau memang sedang tidur tidak usah dibangunkan, tapi tolong sampaikan ya? Dia harus segera pulang, pelayannya mencarinya."

Alisnya kembali tertaut, sepertinya tadi Akashi bilang bahwa dia kesini sudah izin pada ayah dan pelayannya yang lain. Ingin menemui Furihata sekedar mengisi liburan musim semi, tapi dari Mibuchi bahwa Akashi sedang dicari berarti sama saja pergi tidak bilang-bilang.

"_Ha-hai'_, kalau Akashi sudah bangun akan aku sampaikan."

"Terima kasih, Kou-_chan_. Ya sudah ya, titip Sei-_chan_. _Jaa_~"

Hiii... Furihata merinding mendengar suara lelaki bak wanita ini.

Selesai dengan obrolan ponsel dikembalikan ke saku, buku yang tadi dia tinggalkan selagi menelphone dibaca lagi. Ada beberapa pertanyaan dibenak Furihata.

"Kalau aku ijin pasti tidak dibolehkan."

Furihata tersentak mendengar suara datar disampingnya, sudah pasti siapa. Akashi bangkit dari posisi bersandar pada bahu si point guard Seirin ini, menegakkan tubuh kemudian sedikit meregangkan tubuh. Ah posisi tidurnya memang tidak nyaman, tapi tidurnya jadi terasa nyenyak jika bersama seseorang tersayangnya ini.

"Tapi kau membuat yang lain khawatir padamu." Kata Furihata memberi peringatan, sebenarnya dia juga khawatir setelah tahu Akashi kemari demi dirinya dan sampai tidak ijin dulu.

"Biarkan saja." Akashi berdiri tahu Furihata akan berbicara jarinya dia letakkan di mulut si Chihuahua-nya. "Aku bilang biarkan saja, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Akhirnya Furihata diam tidak berani mengatakan apapun lagi, terlebih wajah Akashi berada tepat didepannya. Membuat seluruh saraf motoriknya seperti mati seketika padahal tatapan ini bukanlah tatapan tajam khas milik Akashi Seijuurou.

Mata crimson yang dulu heterokrom itu menatap lurus manik mungil Furihata seolah menyalurkan pernyataan yang Akashi sendiri tidak mau mengatakannya.

"Ba-baiklah." Satu kata cukup bagi Akashi, menegakkan tubuhnya dia mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Furihata tanpa diminta ikut pun pemuda bersurai coklat itu akan senantiasa mengikuti sang merah.

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi duduk tenang ditemani kopi buatan Furihata di ruang tengah TV sedang menanyakan acara tentang pemberitaan kriminal di Jepang. Sedangkan lelaki pemilik apartement ini sedang didapur mempersiapkan masakan untuk makan siang—kata Furihata sekalian ingin mencoba resep baru dan Akashi lah orang pertama yang merasakan hasil pertamanya.

"Aduh!"

Mendengar teriakan dari dapur seketika Akashi yang sedang asik dengan kegiatannya langsung berdiri dan berlari penuh kepanikkan ke arah asal suara.

"Ada apa?"

"U-ugh tidak apa, hanya—Se-sei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jari bercucuran darah yang tadi sempat tidak sengaja tergores pisau tanpa tendeng aling-aling dihisap oleh Akashi dengan tenang. Wajah Furihata bersemu merah menahan malu merasakan kelembutan mulut Akashi yang sering mencuri-curi ciuman terhadapnya, mengingat hal itu wajahnya tambah memerah. Melupakan rasa perih yang harusnya dirasakan.

Melepaskan jarinya alih-alih darah sudah tidak keluar lagi.

"Biar kuambi—"

"Tidak usah, Sei. Biar aku saja." Furihata berusaha menghentikan langkah Akashi ke kotak obat namun percuma, dia sudah pergi dulu dan tak berapa lama kembali membawa kotak P3K.

"Sei, aku bisa sendiri." Kata Furihata masih berusaha tidak merepotkan Akashi, tetap saja tidak mau mendengarkannya. Akashi sudah terlanjur khawatir pada Furihata padahal hanya luka biasa seperti ini, berpikir bahwa Furihata saat ini sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Sekarang Akashi bukanlah manusia absolut yang segala kata-katanya adalah sebuah kemutlakan, dinyatakan dengan kalimat dingin menusuk yang sanggup membuat lawan bicaranya bergetar takut. Akashi yang sekarang adalah Akashi penuh kelembutan dalam setiap tindakan, tidak perlu kata-kata seperti 'kalimatku mutlak' hanya perlukan saja sudah cukup membuat siapapun takhluk.

Kepala Akashi mendongkak, menatap iris mungil kecoklatan didepannya. Sedangkan yang ditatap mengalihkan pandangan, takut pada tatapan Akashi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Akashi merasa Furihata menghindarinya.

"A-apa? Kau membuatku gugup."

"Aku tahu kau bukannya gugup, tapi takut." Ah Akashi masih bisa membaca pikiran Furihata. "_Yosh_! Selesai. Kouki, kau ke ruang tengah saja. Tidak usah menyiapkan makanan apapun."

"Tapi malam ini kita makan apa?"

"Mie instan."

"Eeehh! Tidak! Kau tidak boleh makan makanan instan tidak baik untukmu."

"Memang mau makan apalagi?"

"Aku yang ak—"

"Sambil menahan sakit dijarimu?"

Furihata bungkam. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa perih di jarinya meski sudah diobati oleh Akashi.

"Ya sudah, tidak usah makan. Lagipula aku tidak lapar."

"Tapi Sei—"

"Kau lapar tidak?"

"Tidak sih."

"Ya sudah. Kita ke ruang tengah saja."

"Lalu—"

"Lagipula aku kesini bukan untuk makan, tapi menikmati hari bersamamu. Libur dua hari adalah libur berharga untukku, dan aku tidak mau membuangnya hanya untuk mempeributkan makanan denganmu." Ujar Akashi, menarik kedua sudur bibirnya tipis membentuk senyum meyakinkan kekasihnya.

Tidak ada bantahan atau protesan keluar dari mulut Furihata setelah Akashi menjelaskannya. Menjadi kekasihnya dalam waktu tidak sebentar ini cukup bagi Furihata Kouki mengerti keadaan Akashi Seijuuro yang sebenarnya, yang ia tutupi dari semua orang. Tidak ada yang tahu kesepian Akashi selama ini ia rasakan, pergolakan batinnya di setiap saat dan tuntutan segala pihak dari sang ayah, klub basket maupun sekolahannya. Akashi hanya butuh sesuatu yang sanggup menenangkan semua itu. Dan Furihata lah tempatnya, hanya Furihata.

Seorang pemain—point guard dari Seirin—yang dulu dengan berani memarknya—sang adik dalam tubuhnya yang juga tertarik pada awal pertemuan di reuni winter cup dulu—seolah menunjukkan keberanian bahwa dia bisa menghadapi si emperor. Akashi menganggapnya sebagai suatu keberanian untuk lebih mengerti dirinya luar dalam. Alasan cukup untuknya meminta Furihata menjadi kekasihnya walau awalnya mendapat tolakan, bukan karena tidak menyukainya juga. Tapi terlalu takut, hingga Akashi meminta bantuan Kuroko untuk meyakinkan Furihata. Menjanjikan suatu deretan kalimat ringan berupa 'janji akan melindungi Furihata.' Dan tanpa disengaja pun Furihata dalam hati berjanji akan melindungi Akashi, dari segala hal lahir dan batin.

Terutama menjadi peneman saat Akashi dilanda kesepian seperti saat ini.

Mereka sudah di ruang tengah, menautkan telapak tangannya dan meletakkan kepala di bahu Furihata nyaman seperti di taman tadi siang. Bahu inilah tempat Akashi bisa menghilangkan segala perasaan penat, lelah dan rasa sepi.

Semenjak ibunya meninggal Akashi tidak memiliki teman lagi, dunianya terasa hampa dan gelap. Dia melakukan segalanya karena ayahnya. Menekan batinnya sampai lahirlah kepribadian lain dalam tubuhnya yang dulu sempat menempati tubuh selama beberapa tahun. Perwujudan kemenangan dan kekuatan. Saat Akashi yang sebenarnya muncul, dia sadar. Tidak selamanya dia akan sendirian.

"Kouki, biarkan aku seperti ini selama tiga puluh menit."

Furihata tidak akan sekedar memberikan bahunya untuk kenyamanan dan peneman Akashi, tapi seluruh hidupnya sekalipun.

Karena dia sadar siapa dirinya dan seberapa penting dia untuk Akashi.

.

.

.

Hingga matahari menunjukkan sinarnya, lengan Akashi masih merasakan kepala berambut coklat itu tertidur disampingnya—berbantal lengan. Saat dia terbangun, senyum sapa dan ucapan selamat pagi tersampaikan untuknya. Bukan kesendirian lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

_**End**_

.

.

**a/n:**

Saya bahagia Akashi yang sebenarnya udah balik lagi ssu :") ini lho sifat Akashi yang saya sukai. Saking bahagianya saya sampe pengen melampiaskan semuanya dan mengikut sertakan Kou-chan. Maaf kalau ada yang salah dalam sifat Akashi 'lama' ini. Gak ada maksud buat melebih-lebihkan atau dikurang-kurangkan.

Anggap ajah merayakan berubahnya Akashi. Dan anggap saja pelampiasan kekesalan saya karena temen-temen facebook pada ngehebohin pair 'itu'. Hhahaha... #ngenes

Jika berkenan silahkan repiu ssu.

.

.

PS: saya juga ngebohin MayuAka orz XD /salah/


End file.
